


The Aftermath

by tiifalockhart



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, the Turks - Freeform, turk reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiifalockhart/pseuds/tiifalockhart
Summary: You and Reno are sent on a mission together in the slums. Since things ended up not going to plan (again), Tseng has to take care of you.
Relationships: Tseng (Compilation of FFVII) & Reader, Tseng (Compilation of FFVII)/Reader
Kudos: 5





	The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually the first piece I wrote on Tumblr. I hope you guys enjoy it.

Ah, another day in the life of a Turk. Working for Shinra’s Investigation Sector of the General Affairs Department, or cleanup crew for short, had its perks. They might be few, but they existed. One perk would be the family-like bond that’s formed with the other Turks, spending every day with them, going through training, seeing the same things as them that would typically traumatize any regular person. It was difficult, to say the least. The hardest part was getting used to it, knowing that you either had to grow used to it or risk dying because you knew too much. There was no such thing as just… Leaving the Turks. 

So, that’s exactly what led to your bond with Tseng. It didn’t feel quite like the others you shared with the other Turks. After the “disappearance” of Veld, you and Tseng had grown rather close. It was a curious dynamic, his quiet and serious personality with your timid and closed-off nature, there didn’t seem to be much in common at first. However, the way Tseng took Veld’s death was of another kind. You had never seen his calm persona break until then. It hit him like a brick, the weight of his assassination, and the trauma that came with it. In the end, you two began to live together, spend much more time together. Tseng quickly realized that he would rather be with you, than by himself or with anyone else, and with your caring nature, you opened your arms for him with a sad smile on your face, and whispered those soft words: “It’s going to be okay.”

The two of you worked together often, every mission was a success when you two worked together. It was a miracle to Shinra’s eyes when their enemies and persons of interest fell with zero traces. Information came out of victims much easier when you two were put in charge. Nothing ever went wrong. Until you were assigned to a different partner. 

Reno wasn’t much for work, he enjoyed messing around and taking the easy way out. It didn’t bother you much, you weren’t stubborn enough to even bother fighting his attitude. Cleanup crew was easy tonight, it was simply just some Corneo lackeys in Sector 6 that needed to be taught a lesson. Unfortunately, Reno’s mouth got you both in trouble, instead of thinking before speaking, he spit on one of them and cursed him, which caused the lackeys to overreact (much like their leader would). 

It was a tough fight, considering that they outnumbered you and Reno significantly. By the end of the fighting, you wanted nothing more than to drag Reno through the dirt. But… Something hurt. You stared down at your blood-soaked sleeve, surprise, and confusion written all over your face. How the hell had that happened? Reno nearly went pale when he saw blood dripping from your fingertips, immediately causing him to panic. “Shit, Tseng is definitely gonna kill me now.”

So, much like any other night, you returned home. This time, you were leaning against Reno who was profusely apologizing before he even saw Tseng. The black-haired male had been relaxing on the couch at home, waiting for your arrival to start dinner. His expression went through so many emotions at once, first surprise and confusion, before slowly contorting to disappointment and annoyance. He wrapped your good arm around his shoulder and guided you to the guest bedroom, dismissing Reno as the redhead cried for forgiveness. 

It wasn’t awful. Just a knife wound, it was easily fixable since it wasn’t extremely deep. After cleaning and stitching it up, Tseng stared down at you, the smallest evidence of worry in his eyes. “How are you feeling?” He asked, his voice smooth and calm. You cracked a weak smile and sighed. 

“I’ve been through worse. Sitting through the President’s meetings are more painful.” You joked, lightening the mood. Although, that wasn’t how you really felt. Tseng noticed the way your smile left your lips in an instance, taking note of it as he wrapped your arm with bandages. 

“You know…You still give away your feelings too easily.” Tseng stated. To anyone else, it would have sounded insensitive. To you, it was him telling you to speak your mind. You sighed and smiled sadly, furrowing your brows.

“I wish that we didn’t have to kill. Or, at least I wish we questioned before we killed. I don’t particularly enjoy searching out people who could possibly be innocent.” You muttered, sitting up once Tseng finished wrapping up your arm. 

“Are you trying to tell me that Corneo’s men are innocent?” He asked, you noticed the traces of a smirk on his lips. You rolled your eyes, knowing that he was definitely joking.

“Of course not… But I mean, like, other people. What if it was just all a misunderstanding? I don’t know if what I’m saying makes sense.” You sighed in defeat, looking up at Tseng as his fingers brushed through your hair gently.

He sighed and shook his head. “I wish I knew how to comfort you, but even I’m not sure if some of the people we assassinate are innocent.” Tseng murmured, pressing a kiss to your forehead. “It’s something that we just grow to live with, even if it’s painful. I have faith that you know how to judge someone by now.” He explained quietly. You simply nodded in response, unsure of what to say next. 

Tseng took this as a sign to make you feel better. He stood and tied up his hair. “How about this: you stay here and pick something out to watch, I’ll make dinner, and then we can eat and cuddle.” He said, planning out the rest of their night as if it were an assigned mission. Had anyone else witnessed this, it would have been hilarious, but you found it the sweetest thing. 

“That sounds like an excellent plan.” You whispered in response, smiling warmly at him. With that, Tseng took off to the kitchen, throwing together a quick, yet wonderful meal while you managed to find something to watch. After convincing Tseng to watch your favorite rom-com, the two of you ate together, then cuddled the rest of the night, before quickly falling asleep together before the movie could even end. 

I suppose Tseng could consider this a mission accomplished.


End file.
